


College AU

by cluclu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, college is fun!!!, little bit of romance but sometimes not idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluclu/pseuds/cluclu
Summary: AU where the characters are going to college! Will be several short chapters. 3rd person.





	College AU

As the new Autumn leaves descended upon the campus, several nervous students gathered for the freshman ceremony. At Ashford University, not a single student could tell what surprise student council president Milly was planning. Last year, she managed to convince the majority of upperclassmen to spray freshmen with whipped cream and then dump sprinkles on them. It was a huge mess, and she ended up making the new freshman clean it up.

The first to enter the auditorium where the event was being held was Kururugi Suzaku, as punctual as ever. He was majoring in Criminal Justice, many questioned why he didn't go into law school. Others speculated that Suzaku preferred action rather than spending time in a boring court room. Next entered a young girl named Nina, she wasn't very popular but everyone knew who she was for her contributions to the school's science program. It only suited her to major in Physics. As more students filed in, Milly became more and more excited. She had never seen such a distinguished freshman class before; she knew that this year would be unique.

Lelouch walked in, already searching for Suzaku. They hadn't seen each other since middle school.

"Lelouch! Long time no see!" Suzaku called out from across the room. There would never be a smile as big as Lelouch's in this moment.

As Lelouch put his hand out for a handshake, Suzaku jumped on Lelouch, giving him a big bear hug. The two laughed at Suzaku's informalities, thinking about childhood memories.

"I've really missed you, Lelouch." Suzaku began to tear up.

"Now now, no reason to cry. We're together now." Lelouch remembered how soft Suzaku actually was.

As they both sat down together, the lights in the auditorium dimmed. A loud voice boomed, the whole freshman class couldn't help but cover their ears.

"WELCOME TO ASHFORD UNIVERSITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," Milly cheered as confetti exploded into the crowd. "I'm your student council president! MILLYYYYY ASHFORDDDDD!"

"Could she be any louder?" Lelouch winced at the high pitched voice.

All Suzaku could do is laugh, though Lelouch couldn't hear it over Milly. 

Next to Suzaku was a girl choking on confetti, her face began to turn unnatural colors. Noticing her struggles, Suzaku quickly began to perform the Heimlich Maneuver. After coughing up the confetti, the crowd cheered, chanting for Suzaku.

"The name's Kouzuki Kallen. But really, I didn't need your help." She said, disgruntled.

"Sorry, sorry. It really looked like you were in need of help!" Suzaku chuckled.

"I said I didn't need your help!" Kallen yelped, running off.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Don't mind her, she's probably just embarrassed. Don't think too much of it. You did the right thing." Lelouch said reassuringly.

"Was that my fault?" Milly questioned to herself.

-

The freshman orientation ended up being cancelled as multiple students had issues with the confetti and it was deemed a hazard. Milly, being used to her plans not working out, claimed that it would work out next time. Nobody believed her.

Prior to meeting each other, Suzaku and Lelouch arranged to share a dorm with each other as a way to become close again. They walked down the hallway, searching for their room number.

"Room 202B right?" asked Lelouch, Suzaku nodded in agreement.

Simultaneously, both of the boys starting sniffing; they began to follow a delicious scent down the hallway. Eventually, when they got to their room, they realized the smell came from the room right next door. The smell of pizza. 

A girl with green hair tied up in a bun was sitting outside of room 203B, leaning against the door and eating pizza. Rather than questioning why she wasn't in her room, Suzaku simply began to greet her.

"Hello, I guess we are neighbors! My name is Kururugi Suzaku." He said, using his signature smile.

The girl looked up and continued eating her pizza. "C.C., nice to meet you."

Across the hall, a freshman named Rivalz tripped and dropped all of his boxes across the hallway. Suzaku instinctively helped him. Lelouch, however, focused on the girl with pizza.

"T-thanks! Guess I lost focus..." Rivalz chuckled.

"Is that a picture of President Milly?" Suzaku asked, referencing one of the pictures that fell from the boxes.

"N-NO! It's just... a pamphlet. You didn't get one?" Rivalz stuttered, snatching the picture. "Anyways, thank you." He said, entering his room.

Suzaku chuckled a bit, admiring his strange neighbors. 

"C'mon Lelouch, we'd better unpack!" Suzaku cheered, leading Lelouch into their room.

Lelouch snapped out of his trance on C.C. and went into the room with Suzaku. "Right...."

C.C. watched the two boys enter. "Hmph, where are the girls in this hallway?"

She grabbed another slice of pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (request fics here!)  
> https://codehxh.tumblr.com/


End file.
